chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowan Petrelli
Rowan Shay Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the oldest daughter and child of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli, and will be the older triplet sister of Callum and Amiyah. Her abilities will be Psycholocation, Transparency, Appearance Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation and Saprokinesis. Appearance Rowan will be capable of changing her appearance at will, thanks to her appearance manipulation. However, naturally she will have dark brown hair and eyes, and skin which will tan easily. She will be slim and willowy, and will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. As an adult, she will usually give herself a red tint to her hair, using her ability instead of colouring it normally. Her hair will also wave slightly. Abilities Rowan's first ability will be Psycholocation, the ability to locate others by tracking their minds. She will need only meet someone once, and then she will be able to locate that person anywhere in the world, unless blocked. It functions by sensing the location of the person's mind, and needs only a small amount of concentration to work. Therefore, the ability can be blocked using perspecuity or a mental shield, as well as undetectability or tracking evasion. The ability would also fail if the target was dead. Her second ability will be Transparency. Rowan will be able to make herself become literally transparent, invisible except for the slightest outline which a person would have to focus upon to notice or see. She will also be able to make herself metaphorically transparent, which will affect her thoughts and motives. People would then find it much easier to understand her and empathise with her, and she could use it to prove that she is being honest, and not deceiving or tricking anyone. Her third ability will be Appearance Manipulation. Using this ability, Rowan will be able to change her own appearance and the appearances of others. She will not need physical contact to do so, but will need to be close to the person and able to see him or her. The change will happen instantaneously. She will be able to change either small details or an entire person, and will also be able to copy the appearance of another perfectly for impersonation. However, she will not be able to affect people's bodies in other ways, or copy other traits such as personalities, abilities or memories. Her fourth ability will be Psychic Energy Manipulation. Rowan will be able to emit blasts of empathic, telepathic or precognitive energies from the palms of her hands, which will overwhelm her enemies with emotions, disrupt their thoughts or trap them in visions of the future. She could also focus psychic energy to grant herself limited telekinesis, and can install some emotions, such as extreme fear or anger, in others. Her fifth and final ability will be Saprokinesis. Using this ability, Rowan will have control over rot, mould, mucus, fungus, bacterial growth and decomposing matter. She will be able to create them, and increase and decrease their growth rapidly, inflicting and negating it at will. She could manipulate such substances as saliva, earwax, faecal matter and polluted air and water. The ability can even induce infections in open wounds. Family & Relationships *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Brothers - Callum and Jace Petrelli *Sisters - Amiyah, Kenzie and Karyn Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Sam Parkman, Rajan Suresh *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Rowan is a Gaelic name which means "little red one", and is also the name of a species of tree. Her middle name, Shay, is Hebrew and means "supplanter". Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters